The broad objective of this grant is to study metabolic processes in patients with progressive malignant disease which might be related to the development of poor nutrition in these subjects. We have carried out studies relative to the oxidative metabolism of glucose and fatty acids and are currently investigating the relationship between carbohydrate and amino acid metabolism. The study is predominantly one of tracer kinetics to define the rates of certain metabolic processes in these patients as compared to control subjects.